


Tungsten Writes Random Friskriel Fluff

by Tungsten



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A series of diconnected stories, F/M, Female!Frisk, Fluff, Friskriel, I wrote most of this distracted and tired, This is what you get instead of new chapters of my main story XD, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tungsten/pseuds/Tungsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I write, I often lose focus or interest and end up writing random Friskriel fluff.  Welp, not all of it is horrible, so why not post it?<br/>This is a series of disconnected, individual stories about our favorite fallen human and monster prince being happy.  Get ready for a bunch of different (hopefully) feel-good stories of this super cute couple first getting together.<br/>I know Phemon and pfreak both used this format before me, and I'm sorry to steal your idea, but it's simply the best way to do this sort of thing.<br/>Ah well.  Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Advice

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a mix of really good stuff and really bad stuff, I am aware. Be prepared for the least consistent work in terms of quality you've ever seen.  
> ('cause it's also a mix of stuff I wrote last night and stuff I wrote eight months ago... ah, you get the point)

**A/N: This first chapter takes place when the two of them are teenagers, I imagine Asriel to be 17ish and Frisk to be 16ish.  Also, Toriel and Asgore are together in this one.**

 

 

_ Should I just be straightforward and just… tell her I love her?  No, no that would be weird.  Creepy.  But… that  _ is  _ how I feel.  No, I should just ask her out like it's no big deal or something.  That's what most people do, right?  I can't do that, though, I'm… too afraid.  Maybe if I get some advice… maybe if I know at least one other person thinks I'm saying the right things… yeah, I'll ask someone for advice. _

“Uhm, mom?”

He approached his mother, who was leaning over the sink in the kitchen, doing dishes.

“What is it, my child?”

“I need some… advice.”

“With what?”

Asriel looked away, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

“With, um… a girl.”

“Oh, really?”

_ Finally, he’s almost an adult… _ Toriel thought, a devious grin spreading across her face.

“Who?  Do I know her?”

“Mom, can you just- okay?”

She chuckled a bit.  “I’m sorry, Asriel, I'm just naturally curious about such things, especially concerning my son.  But how can I help you?”

“I… really like her and I… this is super cliche, but I wanna tell her how I feel.”

“Oh, Well, I'm not exactly an expert on that.  It has been a long time since I was a young woman, going through the same things you are now.  You know, the first time Asgore asked me to dinner, he was a nervous wreck.  But I thought it was cute.”

“He was?”

“Yes!”

“And you were okay with it?”

“Of course!  I actually found it rather amusing.”

“...okay, but what do  _ I _ do?”

“Hmm… I guess the best advice I could give you is just be yourself.  That's what he did, and it worked.  Whoever your mystery girl is, if she feels the same about you, there's little you can do that will mess it up.”

“Okay, thanks mom…”

He walked back and forth in his room, thinking hard.  Normally, he'd have music playing on his computer, often something by Steely Dan, but this took all his concentration, and was far too important to shy away from.

_ Okay, just be myself... be… myself… but I still don't know what to say.  I… I need to ask dad what he said to mom.  Whatever it was, it worked. _

He sat down for a minute before setting off to enact his plan, but when he opened the door, there was someone waiting just outside it, blocking his way.

“Oh, hey Azzie!”

“Oh, um, uh, heya, Frisk!  I was, uh, I was just…”

_ Panicpanicpanicpanicpanicpanicpanicpanic _

Frisk raised an eyebrow at Asriel.

“Uh, Asriel, are you okay?”

“What?  Yeah, I'm fine!  Why, do I not look okay?” he said, keeping his voice as normal as possible (and failing).

“Well, you're red as an apple for one thing, and you kinda jumped when you saw me.”

“Well, I, uh… just didn't really expect you to be waiting for me.”

_ JESUS, ASRIEL, PULL IT TOGETHER!  WHAT LAME EXCUSE WAS THAT? _

For the first time this exchange, he dared to look up at her, only to find she seemed to be looking anywhere but at him.

“So Frisk, what do you need?”

“Well, I have a few questions for you from the, uh… the…”

She rather abruptly went from avoiding looking at him to staring directly at his face, eyes wide, appearing to enter a sort of trance.

“...are  _ you _ okay?”

“Yeah…”

She blinked wildly before looking him in the eye, expression stern and professional, and continuing.

“You need to answer a few questions from humans who are kind of on the fence about us.  Mostly stuff about the Royal Family, what it's like as Prince, yadda yadda yadda, stuff like that. If they know the family better, they're more likely to view us as people rather than just monsters.  But… it can wait if you’re up to something important, or I can release a statement on your behalf if you don't wanna do it… at… all…”

Her eyes, still fixated on his face, went wide again.

“Well, I'll answer whatever I need to answer, but now's not exactly the best time.”

“Alright, alright.  Come find me when you're ready, we’ll have a recorded discussion kind of like an interview.”

“Ugh, I really don't like doing interviews.”

“Oh please, you've done like three.  I have ‘em every other day!”

“That's because you're… well, you.”

“It won't be that bad, at least you're talking to someone you're comfortable with.  Anyways, see ya.”

“Bye.”

_ ‘Someone I'm comfortable with’...very true, and at the same time, very false. _

A while later, Asriel found his father tending to his garden.

“Hey Dad?”

“My son, come here!  Look at this one!  It's grown so tall, bloom so beautiful… I think this one might be my favorite this year.”

Asgore was hunched over a bright yellow flower, holding its petals gently in his hand.

“Yeah, that one's nice.”

He was interested in gardening as a kid, even more so than his father, but obvious traumatic experiences removed all affinity for flowers he’d ever had.

“Anyway, what do you want to talk about?”

“I need advice.”

“About what?”

“Well… there's this girl, and I wanna tell her I like her, and ask her out and all… and I just wanted to ask, what did you say to mom that worked on her?”

“Oh ho ho, you finally have a little crush…”

It was a lot more than “a little crush,” and Asriel knew it, but he decided to keep his mouth shut.

“Well, son, when I asked your mother out for the first time, I had a short speech set up.  I wore my best shirt, found her my most beautiful flowers, and approached her when she was all alone at a park.  This was on the surface, mind you, before the barrier even existed.  I walked up to her slowly and got her attention.  Asriel, I was the Prince.  I was rich.  I was handsome.  There was no reason for me to be anything but utterly confident when talking to her.  But still, the moment I opened my mouth I turned into a blubbering idiot.  I was so afraid, and your mother was so beautiful… but eventually, I was able to form a single sentence: ‘Would you like to go to dinner with me?’  And she laughed.  I was about to turn away, but through her giggling, she said yes, and the rest is history.  Now  _ you’re  _ the rich, famous, handsome prince.  But I fear you'll end up like your father, and as I understand it, most girls aren't like Toriel, and will find such nervousness troubling.”

“Yeah, I know…”

“Why don't you go see Undyne?  She can help you with your confidence.  Aside from that, just be direct.  Does that help?”

“A little bit.  Thanks, dad.”

“No problem.”

He was then bounced from person to person, everyone's answers were as expected.  Undyne suggested aggression, Alphys advised against it, Mettaton suggested sexy posing and shoved brand name hair care products and the like down his throat.  Papyrus said to treat her like a puzzle that needed to be solved, before launching into a flurry of self-praise…

That left  _ him. _

Dear God, not him.

Asriel entered the man’s room, (which was, to his surprise, unlocked) to find him laying on his bed, eating a hot dog.

“heya, kiddo.  what's up?”

“Sans… I have something odd to ask.  I talked to everyone else already, and no one's been very helpful, so I'm only asking you as a last resort.”

“glad to know im loved… but okay, shoot.”

“I… like this girl and I wanna ask her out, but I don't really know how.  I know you’re not exactly the most knowledgeable person ever in this sort of thing, but… Any ideas?”

Sans eyed him, seemingly looking deep into the Prince’s soul.  It was rather discomforting.

“who is it?”

“I'm not telling.”

“someone i know?  someone… we’re both close to?”

“Sans, come on!”

Sans shrugged before pulling out his phone and texting someone.  He couldn't see who.  The phone buzzed a moment later.  Sans smiled a bit wider, pocketed the device, and turned back to the Prince.

“well, kid,  _ frank _ ly-” he held up his hot dog “i ain't exactly the best at this sorta thing.  i mean, you could try, uh, knock knock.”

Asriel buried his face in his hands, and begrudgingly said, “Who's there?”

“olive.”

“Olive who?”

“olive you.  not bad, right?”

“Sans, please?”

“oh, alright, your majesty…”

“Please don't call me that.”

“heh.  alright, your majesty, all you goatta do is be yourself.”

“Just be myself?”

“yep.”

“That's what Mom said…”

“well, tori's pretty smart.  moms are pretty perceptive.  maybe you should take that advice.”

“Well, what does that even mean?”

“it's you she fell for in the first place, so if you wanna be her boyfriend, all you gotta do is be you.”

“Wait… it's me she… she fell for?  What?  You don't even know who it is.  And there’s no way...”

“heh.  you're right, i don't.  welp, good luck kid.”

There was a knock on the door.  Asriel stood and opened it, expecting to find a tall, loud skeleton looking for his brother.

“Papyrus, whaddya- oh, hi!  What are you doing here?”

Instead, he came face to face one again with Frisk.

“Sans wanted me to come over and talk to him about something, but… I can't find him.  He up here with you?”

“Yeah, he’s-”

Asriel gestured to where the skeleton once lay, but he was gone.  Aside from Frisk and Asriel, the room was empty.

“I swear he was just here…”

“Well, you know how he is.”

“Yeah, I do… hey Frisk?”

“Mhm?”

“There's… something I wanna talk to you about.”

“What is it?”

“It's just that, uh, I… you… uh, Frisk, I, uh…. I…”

“Asriel, are you in love with me?”

That shut him up.  He looked at her for a moment, before closing his eyes and facing away.

“Frisk, I… I'm sorry… if this hurts you, or if it-”

She just giggled as she approached him, grabbed him, and planted a kiss right on his lips.

“Asriel… I love you too.  You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that…”

“Same… same…”

And they held each other.  For several minutes.  Not talking, not moving, just standing, holding one another, happy with everything that had just happened.

“So…” Frisk eventually said.  “What now?”

“Now… we just… I dunno.”

“Well, Azzie, as much as I hate to say it, we do kinda need to do that interview thing.”

He groaned, but was interrupted by another kiss.  “You’ll be fine,” she said, taking his hand and leading him out of the room.

As they left, a third voice came from nowhere.

“you’re welcome.”


	2. One Morning

**A/N: Frisk and Asriel at this point have been together for a couple of weeks.  They are in their late teen/early adult years, living with Toriel.  Toriel is single; Asgore and Sans both live elsewhere.  Frisk has a very limited ability to do magic, as taught by Toriel and co.**

 

 

*poke

Asriel stirred a little.

*poke

He stirred a little more.

*poke *poke *poke

“Nngh… Frisk…”

*poke *poke *poke *poke *poke

“Frisk, would you… cut it out… I'm still sleepy…

*pokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepoke

“Gnh, okay, I'm up…”

He forced his eyelids open to find Frisk kneeling beside his bed, self-satisfied and giggling.

“Alright, you have my attention,” he said, “What is it?”

“Oh, nothing.  Just wanted to annoy you.”

She stood up, revealing that she still hadn't dressed after the night prior.  Naturally, Asriel found himself distracted.  Frisk began to walk, but paused for a moment, making a face at her partner.

“Staring, are we?”

“Huh?  Eh- n- no, I wasn't… staring…” he said, staring.

“It’s fine if you were, Az.  You’re my boyfriend, I don’t mind if you see me like this.  Not the first time, right?”

“Wha- then why are you being so accusative?”

“Because, you get really flustered really easily and I enjoy giving you a hard time.”

Asriel rolled his eyes, once again, making Frisk giggle.  Nearly everything he did seemed to do that, and both of them liked it.

“So…” Frisk said as she put clothes on, “We have the whole day off for once.  Whaddya wanna do?”

“How about we do something really crazy, like sit at home playing video games all day?”

“Hmm… interesting, interesting.  It has been a while since we’ve had a stay at home day.”

“Well, _together_.  There have been plenty of days when one of us has been working and the other one was at home.”

“Yeah.  Well, if you really wanna, I don’t mind just staying here.  It'd give me a chance to catch up on all the videos I’ve been missing on YouTube.”

“Orrr…”

“Yes, Azzie?”

A devious smile spread across his face.”

“Oh,” said Frisk.  “Nononononono, not this time.”

“Oh, come on, we never do anymore!”

“That’s because you destroy me every time!”

“Hey, I can’t help it.  I’m just naturally good at video games.”

“Pfft, sure you are.  You just have a lot more time at home than I do.”

“Yeah, well… it takes time to hone these mad skills.”

“‘ _Mad skills’_?  Sans beat you last time.  And I don’t know if he’s ever even played that game before.  You just beat me because I suck.”

“Come on, Frisk, you don’t suck…”

“You of all people should know I do,” she said with a wink.  Asriel’s face went red, and he hid under the covers.

“Do you have to talk like that?”

“Asriel, what did I say, like, forty-five seconds ago?”

“...that you like giving me a hard time?”

“Exactly.  Now, let me remind you, _you_ asked _me_ to be your girlfriend, you’re the one who signed up to be teased every three seconds.”

“Frisk, I love you.”

“Yeah, love you too, and?”

“And even though I love you, sometimes I want you to go and get hit by a train or something, okay?”

“Aww, do you mean that?”  She sat on the bed next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  They looked each other in the eye, both smiling wide.

“Of course I do.”  Then they kissed, something they both felt they simply didn’t do enough.  It wasn’t their fault, though.  Frisk simply spent too much time away from home.

Loud knocking on the bedroom door interrupted them.  “Oh, crap,” Frisk said, jumping out of Asriel’s bed and walking up to the door.  “Who’s there?”

“Oh, it is only me, my child.”  Frisk panicked a little at the sound of Toriel’s voice.  “I only wanted to let you know I have breakfast waiting,” Toriel continued.  “Is that alright?”

“Er- yep!  Thanks, Mom!”

“Not a problem, not a problem.  Say, I first looked for you in _your_ room, why are you in Asriel’s?”

“Umm, just thought I’d wake him up, you know.”

Toriel then spoke a bit louder.  “Asriel, are you awake in there?”

“Yep!”

“You have breakfast waiting!”

“Glad to hear it!”

“I will be downstairs when the two of you are ready, alright?”

“Okay, Mom!”  
  
Frisk backed away from the door, relieved, when she heard footsteps marching away.

“You know, Frisk,” Asriel said, “We’re gonna have to tell them at some point.”

“I know, I know… but it’s gonna be super awkward, right?  And what if they don’t approve?  And-”

“Frisk, it’ll be okay.  They’ll just be happy we’re happy, alright?”

“But that’s not the only thing.  You do realize we’re probably the first monster/human couple… ever, right?”

“Yeah, and that’s awesome!”

“It can also be problematic.”

“Well… come on, we have the day off, let’s deal with that when we get there, okay?”

“You’re right.  No need to stress out about that sort of thing quite yet.”

After Asriel dressed, they proceeded down the stairs together, to find more than just their mother seated at the table.  The skelebros were there, as were Asgore and Undyne and Alphys and even Mettaton.  This made them immediately uncomfortable, as both of them were particularly messy that morning.

“Um, howdy, everyone,” Asriel said, rubbing the back of his neck.

The couple sat down, taking the two empty seats clearly left for them.  Asriel sat with his father to his left, and Frisk to his right, and to Frisk’s right was Sans, who was laying back in his chair seemingly unaware that they had arrived.

“Well,” Mettaton began, looking Frisk and Asriel up and down, “You two look like you’ve been through Hell.  If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’d been on a walk of shame.”

“Walk of shame?” Undyne piped up.  “More like walk of _game_ , stride of pride, in my opinion.  If they got some, good for them.  I just wonder why they didn’t bother to clean up if they went upstairs after they got home.”

“Ummmmm…” Frisk began, looking at Asriel, taking his hand under the table.

“Now’s as good a time as ever,” he said.

“Well, everyone,” Frisk announced, “There’s something we need to say.  Mettaton… you’re kinda right.  Asriel and I are… together.”

Asriel immediately looked to his father, his face dropping as soon as he saw him.

“Oh… oh no...“ Asgore said, looking down at the table.  Toriel leaned forward (for she was sitting across from him), looked him in the eye, and said, with a smug grin, “Pay. Up.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out twenty dollars.  “Tori, you were right.”  He handed the bill to Toriel, who sat back rather satisfied.  “Bets aside,” Asgore continued, “We really are happy for you two.”

Squealing noises came from a red-faced Alphys, who put her hands up to her mouth to hide her far-too-happy expression.  “Come on, Alphy,” Undyne said, “Is it really that much of a surprise?”

Asriel grew a little concerned.  “Are we… _that_ obvious?”

“Oh, please, the way the two of you have looked at each other for years… I think we all knew the two of you would get together far before either of you did.”

Both Frisk and Asriel looked down at the table red-faced, still holding hands below the table.

“HUMAN,” Papyrus said, “ARE YOU TRYING TO GET MY ATTENTION AND MAKE ME JEALOUS?  IS THAT WHY YOU ARE DATING THE PRINCE?”

“No, Papyrus, I’m dating him because I lo-”

“DON’T SAY IT.  YOU ARE CLEARLY STILL MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME.  YOU NEED NOT COWER BEHIND THIS FALSE LOVER ANY LONGER, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL GIVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE!!”

“Papyrus, I don’t want-”

“TOO LATE.  IT’S NOT OPTIONAL.”

Most of the table broke down in laughter, the rest laughed at Papyrus’s confused face after the first bout of chuckles.

“good for you, kid,” Sans said after it had all died down, giving Frisk a pat on the back.

“Oh, how wonderful!” Mettaton added, “This’ll make an amazing scoop-”

“NOOOO!” screamed the rest of the table in unison.  Mettaton was then assaulted by eight people simultaneously listing off reasons he shouldn’t reveal their relationship to the public.

“Okay, okay,” he said, “I won’t tell anyone.  But you must understand what an opportunity this is-”

Undyne nearly stood up when she said, “Mettaton, if you even think about going public about this anyway, I am going to shove my fist so far down your little metal throat that you’ll wish you’d never become a robot in the first place.”

“Oh… okay.”

The rest of breakfast went on as normally as possible for a group that was abnormally large, and everyone had a good time and eventually left.  Papyrus and Sans were the last to go, for they only had to walk across the street.

“COME ALONG,  BROTHER!  IT IS TIME TO RETURN!” Papyrus yelled from the doorway, calling to his elder who was still at the table.

“alright…”  Sans stood up.  “anyway, good for you guys for admitting you’re a thing.  i think we’ve all been silently rooting for ya for a while now…. hey.”  He turned to Asriel, eyes dark.  “Don’t break her heart.”

“I won’t, don’t worry.”

“Sans,” Frisk interjected, “Play nice.”

“right.  sorry.  well... see ya.”

“Bye!”

Then it was just Frisk, Asriel, and Toriel at the table.   Everyone was done eating, but they still sat there for a short while.  Toriel gazed at her children, a listful look on her face.

“Uhh, Mom?  What’s up?”  Asriel asked.

“Oh, nothing.  I’m just happy for you two.”

“Right… thanks.”

“I think I’ll go out for the day, occupy myself elsewhere.  You two enjoy your alone time, and be safe, okay?”

“...okay?”

“Goodbye, my children.”

And she left the house, as if she’d been planning to do so the whole time.

“That was weird,” Frisk commented.

“Yeah.  So, wanna play?”

“I dunno anymore.”

“Well, what do you wanna do?”

“Well, we can always just ask the internet.”

“Yeah, but the internet is gonna give us a bunch of things we don’t wanna do.”

“Probably.”

“...I have an idea.”  Asriel stood, found a candle, and placed it at the head of the table.  “Light it.”

“Well, do you have a- oh.  Magic school, right.  Well… I don’t think I can.”

“Frisk, you can do it!”

“I haven’t hit anything that small before.”

“Meaning this will be a sweeter victory for you than ever, right?”

“...sure.”

Frisk stood and made her way to the other end of the table, focusing on the tip of the candle.  She closed her eyes, summoned a ball of flame, and-

“GAH!!”

She opened her eyes to find smoke coming from Asriel’s horns.

“Oh my god, Az, I am so, so sorry…”

“Nah, Frisk, it’s fine… you’re learning, you’re learning, I knew I was taking a risk.  No nerves up there anyway, I was just surprised.  But… this time I’m standing behind you.”

He found his way behind Frisk, and held her in his arms, resting his chin on her head.  “Now try again.”

“Once again, Frisk closed her eyes after focusing on the candle, but this time, she was far more comfortable.  More confident.  She propelled her fireball at the candle.

“YES!”  Asriel screamed, “YOU HIT IT!!”

“Did I?  Really?”

“Look at the candle, you idiot, you hit it perfectly!”

Indeed, the candle was ablaze, and Frisk immediately cheered and jumped up into her lover’s arms.

“Oh, golly, Frisk, you’re really happy!”

“Yeah!”

“Um… alright, good!”

“Yeah!  Okay, I’ve accomplished something.  I can go to bed now.”

“But Frisk, it’s-”

“Good night!”

And she marched off, leaving a very confused man standing in the kitchen alone.  Smiling and shaking his head, he took out his phone and checked for messages.  There were none.  That was a good sign.

He was a prince, but he’d soon be King.  King of all monsters.  King Asriel Dreemurr and Queen Frisk Dreemurr… he liked the sound of that.  This happy thought accompanied him as he fell asleep again at the table.  Frisk did wake him up before he wanted to be awake, after all.

 

 

**-cut in editing for obvious reasons-**

“Because, Azzie, you get really flustered really easily and I enjoy giving you a bad time”

“DID SOMEBODY SAY BAD TIME??” Sans yells, bursting into the room wearing sunglasses and a shirt that says “Dunked On!”.  Confetti flies everywhere and the John Cena theme plays for some reason.  Frisk and Asriel just stare at him, absolutely done with everything in the world.  Seconds later, Papyrus kicks down the door, screaming “DID SOMEBODY SAY SPAGHETTI MEMES??” while a distorted Bonetrousle blasts through the windows, causing them to break.  A bearded man appears in the corner of the room, screams “ANIMEEEEEE,” striking a pose, then explodes rather impressively.  Sans holds up a paper with a large 9 written on it.  And then they all go to get ice cream even though Asriel and Frisk never put clothes on, hopping aboard the train of thought that is now far, far off course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, you rock. Don't worry, my real story is being worked on. Soon, I promise.  
> And to whom it applies: Happy Fourth. *The Star Spangled Banner plays in the distance*


	3. Sunset

They watched the sunset.

Sitting up on their favorite rock, they watched the sun slowly fall below the horizon.  Orange and yellow tendrils of light stretched out across the water of the lake, miles away, but still in plain sight.  To their right, the city.  Few windows held light within them, for there was still plenty in the sky, but this only made those with lamps and whatnot all the more noticeable.  Despite this, neither of them noticed.  They were enjoying the view far too much.  Enjoying each other, enjoying their shared memories up on this rock, near a cliff seemingly miles high…

She lay her head on his shoulder.  This caused her earbud to poke uncomfortably deep in her ear, but she didn’t mind.  She nearly pulled his earbud out in the process, but he didn’t mind.  They were enjoying the music far too much.  Enjoying each other, enjoying their shared love of that which stimulated their aural sense so perfectly…

Each earbud led to a single port in the device in his pocket, which was playing  _ On Melancholy Hill _ on loop.  Neither of them tired of the song.  They never had to turn it off or down or pause it, for they never had to talk.  The only noise was the music, aside from the ambient noise of the evening forest.  They didn’t talk, and they didn’t need to talk.  All was communicated by her hand, which lay gently, lovingly on his lap, and by his, which held her opposite shoulder tightly.

They had company.  A squirrel, rustling in the leaves nearby.  It would pop its head out on occasion, greeted by smiling waves from the couple on the rock.  Aside from that it minded its own business.  Perhaps it was collecting nuts or berries.  What a peaceful life.

She brought her hand around his head and began to stroke his long, soft ear.  She no longer looked to the sun, but now found her eyes directed up at him.  His eyes were closed, now, allowing her touch and her warmth to fulfill him.  His breathing was slow and steady- her actions brought him instant serenity.

This continued for some time.  Nothing else existed in the world.  Just them.

As time went on, and sunlight turned to moonlight, the universe attempted to coax them apart with the allure of home and sleep.  But they resisted.  Into the night they sat on their favorite rock, holding each other, listening to music, watching light dance on the water.

They were safe here.  Safe from the world and its problems.  Safe from prejudice and injustice and threats and everything else.  Here, there was nothing but them.  Nothing but bliss.  They didn’t want to leave.  They didn’t want it to end.

So it didn’t.  They kept holding each other, closer as the night grew colder, for hours and hours until sleep finally took them anyway.  It mattered not that they were miles away from their bed, or minutes away from their car.  They were safe and at home so long as they were together.  Together and alone.  So they didn’t leave.  They were enjoying this time far too much.  Enjoying each other, enjoying the brief respite from the hellscape waiting for them on the other side of the night.


	4. Fancy Dinner

**They’re both adults, mid to late 20s, living alone with each other (so it’s just Frisk and Asriel in their house, no one else).  Unmarried and childless.**

So very exhausted.  So much work, so much talking, getting nowhere…

It was nearly 2 AM when Frisk finally got home.  She opened the door, walked in, dropped her keys onto a table and threw her jacket onto a chair….  Then she just sat for a moment.  Not thinking, not doing anything, just sitting.  She sat listening to the total silence of the night.  The house was in utter dark, not a single lamp was on, not a single screen.  And nearly no light peeped through the windows.  She just sat there, eyes wide, expression vacant… until finally she stood.  Up the stairs, into her room….  She was greeted by the welcome snoring of Asriel, laying on his side in their bed.  He did not stir when she opened the door.  A rather heavy sleeper.  Still, Frisk did not want to disturb him any more than she had to, but she could not resist walking up beside him and resting her hand on his head for a moment.  Running her fingers through his hair.  Sighing, she pulled her hand away, still looking at him, then retired to the bathroom to wash up.  She wanted to take a shower, and that  _ would _ require light and noise, but she figured he’d just sleep through it.  Hot showers always soothed her… though usually, she also found herself lost in thought.  Not this time.  This time her mind was utterly devoid of thought.  Still.  After a few minutes, she exited the shower, dried her hair and the rest of her body, and, wrapped in a towel, proceeded back to her bedroom.  Now, Asriel was sitting up at the side of the bed.  “Hey,” he said, almost lazily, when she entered the room.  Without a word, she walked over, and placed a kiss on his snout.  A small smile crept across his face as he lay back down, while his partner quickly dressed in a loose tank top and shorts.  Still silent, she climbed into bed next to him.  He immediately scooted over to hold her.  He was still awake when he heard Frisk’s first snoring.  It was fine.  He didn’t mind the noise.  She deserved to sleep.  She deserved to rest.  She deserved what she couldn’t get.

\--

When Asriel awoke, Frisk was no longer next to him.  Slowly he rose, and glanced at the clock.  It was about ten in the morning.  The late spring sun shone especially brightly, blinding his still-accustomed-to-dark eyes.  Standing, rubbing his head a bit, he began his search for the Ambassador, who, to his recollection, had nothing scheduled that day.  He found her in the kitchen, standing over a sizzling pan.  When he entered, she turned around and smiled at him.  It always got him.  Since they were children he found himself entranced by her beautiful smile.

“Making pancakes?” he asked, approaching.

“Yeah, I know you love ‘em, so I figured I'd surprise you.”

“Oh, Frisk… you… shouldn't have.”

“Come on, Azzie-”

“No, really.  You've been working so hard and sleeping so little… the  _ last _ thing I want you to do on your day off is get up early and make me breakfast.”

“Asssriiieeellll, I  _ like _ doing this, sweetie!  Really!  You do all the other householdy type things, I'll do the cooking.  It’s fun!”

After pouring more batter onto the frying pan, she turned around and wrapped her arms around Asriel’s neck, so that she was sort of hanging off of him.  With a little grin, he kissed Frisk’s forehead.

“Okay.  This one time.”

“Alright, Azzie.  I promise I won’t make you your favorite breakfast ever again.”

He smiled a little at her joke.  They let go of each other, so she could flip the pancake.  Thinking about Asriel’s request revealed something of a loophole.  “But I'm making you dinner tonight, and you're not gonna stop me!” she said.

“No, tonight I'm taking you out for dinner wherever you like, and  _ you’re  _ not gonna stop  _ me! _ ”

“You’re… taking me out to… really?  Like a date?  Wow!”

She said it in mock extreme surprise, nervousness, and excitement that paralleled Asriel’s reaction the first time she asked him out all those years ago.  Asriel tried to pretend to be annoyed, but couldn't, and hugged his partner from behind and kissed the back of her head instead.

“I love you, Frisky.”

“Love you too, Azzie.”

\--

Asriel was sitting on the couch, watching TV, when Frisk came down the stairs.  “Azzzieeeeeee, I’m ready for our daaaaate!”

He looked over at her, to find her wearing a small red dress.  “Wow…”

“What?”

“Even after all this time, I… I still can’t believe how beautiful you are.”

She grinned, walking over and giving him a playful thump on the forehead.  “Get over yourself, Romeo.  Now come on, I’m hungry.”  She took his hand and pulled him out of his seated position.

“Well,  _ Miss Ambassador _ , where do you want to go?”

“Uhh, somewhere where we won’t be recognized.”

“The Moon it is.”

She giggled.  “Yeah, you’re right… wanna just bite the bullet, go to one of our regular places?”

“Do you mean that fancy steakhouse or Burger King?”

“Steakhouse, Az.  Though I really could go for a whopper right now…”

“Steakhouse it is!  Let’s-”

“Wait, now I kinda want Burger King.”

“Really?  We can go anywhere, you’re dressed all fancy, and you wanna go to a fast food joint?”

“Do you have a problem, sir?”

“I don’t have a problem with anything you do Frisk, you know that.  But yes.”

“Oh, fine, if you wanna go to that overpriced steakhouse, let’s go.”

“No, no, I’ll buy you your damn whopper, peasant.”

She stood on her toes and kissed him briefly.  “Come on,” she said, taking his hand again and leading him out the door.

\--

They sat in the dark, near-empty dining room of a nearby Burger King.  Nearby there was another monster and human couple who kept looking over and smiling at them, Frisk smiling at waving back.

“See that, Asriel?  Our brave steps forward have paved the way for couples like them and us around the world to get together and-”

“Brave steps?  I dunno, we were both pretty nervous.”

“Brave in the face of society, Az.  Not each other.”

They both blushed, thinking back once again to their first date.  Each was a nervous wreck, but madly in love with the other.

“So, Frisk, how’s your whopper?”

“Good, hit the spot perfectly.  Thanks.”

“No problem.”

She cradled his cheek in her hand, running her thumb over its surface.  “You’re really fluffy, you know that?”

“Yeah, I know that.  I’m the fluffiest thing ever.”

“Yeah you are.”

“Yeah I am!  I’m cuddly, bitch, deal with it.”

She couldn’t help but laugh, slapping him lightly and playfully with the hand that previously caressed his face.  “Shut up, dork.”

“Is this what we are now?”

“Hmm?”

“Playfully insulting each other.  Is that all this is?”

“Isn’t that the dream?  Don’t all little girls grow up hoping to one day meet a man who will playfully call them a bitch once a week?”

“You’re the expert on that, Frisky.  Not me.”

“I never got my chance to be a normal little girl, and you’re the closest thing to a little girl I know.”

“I’m touched.”

“I do have a way with words, don’t I?”

“Okay, then, seduce me.”

“What?”

“Seduce me!  Use those words of yours!”

“Okay, um… uh… you have… very nice… I like… yeah.”

“Oh, wow, pulling out your A-game right off the bat?”

“That’s the only way I know how.”

“...I love you, Frisk.  You know that, right?”

“Yeah, of course.  Why do you-?”

“No reason.  I just… I just love you so much.”

She gazed into his eyes, getting lost in his face and every little movement he made.  “I love you too, Asriel.” she said, leaning into a kiss that didn’t end until management roused them from their booth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent written ch16 yet so here you go
> 
> Have I really not updated this in like a month? Holy shit...
> 
> I feel like I should say something else, but I don't have anything to say so... welcome to Miami.
> 
> Thanks for reading, you rock.


End file.
